The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/Volcanic Hazard
Koopa is watching television Koopa turns off the TV Koopa: I better go outside to see if there's anything going on. Koopa walks outside Koopa: Seems pretty much okay. Mario and Luigi hover above Koopa Koopa: Oh, not again! You guys never give up, right? Mario: Apparently so. Luigi: Well, since the princess doesn't want us to-a kill you, we could-a blast you with "Transportation Gun"! Seriously, Mario, you-a make up the worst names ever. Mario: Oh, shut up, Luigi. Letsa just blast him. Mario and Luigi blast Koopa Koopa: No, wait! Don't! Koopa is transported to Thwomp Volcano Koopa: Where am I? ???: You are in Thwomp Volcano. Koopa: Who's there? ???: (reveals to be Thwomp King) Me! Koopa: Who are you? Thwomp King: I'm the king of Thwomps, maybe even Whomps, but since the Whomp King took that position, I'm just the king of Thwomps! Koopa: Um, what are you going to do with me? Thwomp King: I'm just going to introduce you around Thwomp Volcano... and please be careful not to burn your shoes, kid. Koopa: Okay, I'm cool with that. Thwomp King guides Koopa around Thwomp Volcano Koopa: How do you Thwomps survive in a volcano? Thwomp King: It's complicated, really. We're made of stone and we're immune to fire, especially lava. Get it, Koopa? Koopa: Oh, makes sense. Koopa Troopas aren't like that. Thwomp King: Well, let's move on to the three caves of Thwomp Volcano. Koopa and the Thwomp King go to the Crystal Cave of Thwomp Volcano Koopa: A cave? Anything here? Thwomp Volcano: Well, there are the large Thwomp-shaped crystals that we've made with, well, larger crystals and then we smashed them. This is the crystal cave. Koopa: You guys smashed the crystals? Thwomp King: Yep. We don't have hands, you know. Koopa: Cool. Hey, what else? Thwomp King: Come here. Koopa and the Thwomp King walk into the pit cave Thwomp King: This cave is the Pit Cave. This pit is called the "Thwomp Pit". Originally, we called it the "Thwompy Pit", but that obviously seems stupid. Don't you think, Koopa? Koopa: Seems like it. What does the Thwomp Pit contain? Thwomp King: Well, Thwomps. The Thwomp acts like a really hot sauna to Thwomps. It seems okay for them, you know. Koopa: Well, that seems good for them. Hey, you said there were three caves and you already showed me two. What about the third one? Thwomp King: Follow me. Koopa follows Thwomp King to the third cave Koopa: Is this the third cave? Thwomp King: Yes it is. Koopa and the Thwomp King go inside the third cave Koopa: What is this place? Thwomp King: The Evil Thwomp Group Cave. Koopa: Wait, what?! Thwomp King: I know, right? Technically, I made up the name because it seems... Koopa sneaks out of the cave while the Thwomp King is talking Koopa: (panting) I gotta get out of here! (runs away) Thwomp King: ...and it seems that- Hey! You get back here! Thwomp King whistles for two other Thwomps Thwomp King: Thwomper! Thwompee! Help me catch this Koopa Troopa! Thwomper and Thwompee: Yes, sir! The Thwomp King, Thwomper, and Thwompee chase after Koopa Koopa: (panting while running) Oh, dear god! There's got to be something I can use to get out of here! Koopa runs into Thwomper Thwomper: You're coming with us! Koopa: I need to get out of here! Thwomp King: Well, too bad! You're coming with us! Thwompee: We're taking you to someplace where you'll be smash and grinded! Thwomp King: You know, Thwompee, normally, I'd say that and you'd just say some boring stuff like "Too bad!" or "Stop right there!" or- Thwompee: Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you should've said all that stuff before I "accidentally" said what I just said. Thwomp King: Well, you could have just told me to say it before I- Koopa sneaks away from the three Thwomps and finds a Destination Transporter Koopa: (quietly) Destination Transporter? How convenient. (sneaks over to the transporter) Thwomp King and Thwompee: (arguing) Thwomper: Okay, that's enough. And while you two were arguing, THAT KOOPA GOT AWAY! Thwomp King and Thwompee: What?! Thwomp King: Well, why didn't you tell us?! Thwomper: I was busy reading comic books! Sheesh! Let's just get him! Destination Transporter Computer: Welcome to the Destination Transporter, which is, ironically, the same as the Destination Catapult from Chomp Land. Type in your destination and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You know what to do. Koopa: (types in "Koopa's House" and presses the red button) Come on! Hurry up! Koopa gets transported back to his house Thwomp King: Darnit! He got away! Thwompee: Don't worry! I got this! Thwomp King and Thwomper: No! Thwompee! Don't! Thwompee accidentally chooses Bob-omb Battlefiled (due to no arms) The three Thwomps are sent to Bob-omb Battlefield Thwomp King: Gee! Way to go, Thwompee! Big Bob-omb appears Big Bob-omb: Intruders, huh? (throws Bob-ombs at the Thwomps) Thwomps: No, wait! (screams) The Thwomps get blown up by the Bob-ombs Thwomp King: Ow! Meanwhile Buzzy: (echoing in Koopa's head) Koopa? Are you okay? Wake up! Koopa: (wakes up and opens his eyes slowly) Oh, geez. I feel kind of dizzy right now. Buzzy: I'd say. You transported outside and I brought you in here. Koopa: Oh, well, okay. Buzzy: Where were you today? Koopa: You might want to know later today. Buzzy: Oh, okay. Koopa: Want to go to the tree house and play video games? Buzzy: Sure! Koopa: Hope Goomba's there. Buzzy: He's already there. Koopa: Oh, okay. Koopa and Buzzy walk over to the tree house The end Category:Sidestories